


Captain America: The Beginning of the Seth Wars

by LegendofthePhoenix



Series: Infinity Avengers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Aliens, Ancient Egyptian Deities, Based in the MCU, Follows the key points of the first Captain America film, Gen, Ghouls, Staying in Fanfiction.net, Superheroes, Supernautal War, The Book of the Dead (The Mummy), Werewolves, alternative universe, originally posted in fanfiction.net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofthePhoenix/pseuds/LegendofthePhoenix
Summary: Steve Rogers is still getting use to 21st century life but that might change when both an old friend and an enemy return.





	Captain America: The Beginning of the Seth Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Original Note from the copy of this from Fanfiction.net:  
> This is the rewrite of the Infinity Avengers, but instead of all the characters coming together in one story it will see them in separate stories like the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). My own character Nightshade will be acting as a way for the reader to dive into the world of the Infinity Avengers and Leatherback will still be causing problems forever. That's enough of my talking.

Chapter 1: - War Office, London 1945

The night sky hung over London like a black canvas. Dark clouds hung in the dark night sky obscuring the many stars and the moon that looked down onto the city from the night sky above. The darkness of the night was a blessing as it hid the city already in darkness from the Nazis planes that were flying high above the city and dropping bombs anywhere they could. Barrage balloons hung over the city adding more protection to the already battered city. The city other than the damage that it had taken over the course of the war was quiet. Everyone that called the city home was staying indoors or in the bomb shelters that were in nearly every garden in the city or had taken shelter in the subway tunnels that spanned the whole underneath of the city.

Underneath the British city was a network of tunnels and offices. The British War Office. Even in the unearthly hours of the night Britain was still working to win the war. Men and women with different jobs ran up and down the always busy corridors as they carried out their orders. The war had taken its toll on all of them, but they still had a job to do. Some had lost loved ones in the jaws of war machine as both the Nazis and HYDRA took more land from the countries that they conquered. But even with their loss they were still doing their job. Lights flickered as the earth shock. Another German bomb had been dropped onto the city of London. The damage done to the city during the night would not be known until morning came.

Steven Rogers and Agent Peggy Carter walked side by side in the busy corridor of the War Office. Steven Roger had just returned from Europe after he had saved the 107 division from that HYDRA base. Peggy Carter was keeping to his side. She had been like an advisor along with a friend to him as he took up the mantle of Captain America. He needed someone who knew the ins and outs of the military after he had been doing shows for months back in America. He and Agent Carter along with the division that he had rescued had come to London. London was the closest ally base to Europe. At the moment, the SSR was based in London and weather he liked it or not he was a member of the SSR.

Wearing his knew captain uniform Steven couldn't help but look at all the soldiers that were running about. He wouldn't have mind going back to America to do the meeting, but it seemed that the SSR were keeping close to where the action was taking place. The biggest reason why the SSR was base in London was because it was the closest ally city that had not been conquered by the Nazis and the newly formed HYDRA.

A young lady wearing standard military uniform walked up towards them. In her hands she was holding a folder. The folder was filled with paperwork that probably covered HYDRA and anything else that was related to the rouge Nazis science league. She smiled as Steven and Peggy walked up towards her. "Captain Rogers!" she said looking at the super soldier. She then looked at Agent Carter beside him, "Agent Carter!" before looking back at the folder in her hands. "The Prime Minster wishes to see both of you! We have intel on a HYDRA ally! An enemy that we have known since the end of the Great War!" she said still looking at the folder in her hands.

"What is this enemy?" Peggy asked trying to take the folder from the other women only for her to shield it away from her as if it was her baby.

"It's classified information! Still is! But this is war and this old enemy has sided with a new one! One that we think that both of you are familiar with!" the women holding the folder said looking back at Captain America. She was still not letting them see the contents of the folder even though they should know about it. "If you would follow me! The Prime Minster and your team is waiting! All your questions will be answered, but before you must swear that anything that you hear in this meeting will be kept secret we cannot have the general population being even more scared at the moment!" she finished before turning on her high heels and walking to a room that was behind her.

Turning the door knob the lady swung open the door to the room. With the doorway open the lady with the folder stepped into the room.  
Still in the corridor, Steve stepped to the side and allowed Peggy to step in. The British agent looked up at him and gave a small smile. She was staying professional when she was in the busy corridors of the War Office. Steve was right behind her as he followed her into the room.

The room that Winston Churchill was holding his meeting was smaller than the room that the Howling Commandos had used when Steve was showing them the map of Europe with all the HYDRA bases on it. Like the rest of the underground base the walls were bare apart for a few maps of Britain but mainly of Scotland. The walls that were not covered in maps were painted a dull cream colour a standard colour that was found in all the rooms and corridors of the War Office. In the room that the meeting was being held had a long table in the middle. The table already occupants sitting at. Most of the people sitting at the table but there was a few that he had never seen before in his short time being in London.

"Captain Steven Rogers! It is really good to see you at long last!" came a voice from the table. Sitting at the head of the table was none other than Winston Churchill. The British Prime Minster held a cigar that was freshly brought out of its packaging. "All I can say is jolly good show on freeing all those men!" he said as a stranger wearing a Victorian styled pirate hat took the seat next to him.

Steve walked closer to the table and got a better look at the three strangers that he had never seen before. Deciding quickly to sit next to Bucky he sat down. "I was only doing my duty, sir!" he said as he sat down at the table beside Bucky, with Peggy taking a seat beside Howard Stark at the other side of the table. "But if I can sir, what is the purpose of this meeting? I thought the Howling Commandos were leaving for Europe in a few hours?" Steve asked looking at the Prime Minster.

"He's straight to the point!" said the man with snow white hair sitting at the top of the table. He looked at his friend who was keeping to the shadows of the dim lighted room. "What do you say about that Edward? At least he won't confuse and bore you after all with your short attention span!" he said smiling as he shifted in his seat avoiding being hit in the head by the man that was called Edward.

Edward on missing Julian and taking his seat again after the one who had taken the seat next to Churchill glared at him. "Julian, can you please shut up?" Edward asked sinking back into his seat.

Julian scratched as his head as he smiled at Edward like the class joker. "Eh, no! Then that means all of our missions will be boring!" sniggered Julian forgotten that he was in the presence of his two bosses.

Churchill watched in silence still smoking his cigar as the two argued with each other. He knew from reports that they were close friends, but they were not afraid to say whatever they wanted to say to each other. Their type of friendship was what gave him hope that the war would be won as soon as possible. Then there was their leader and other friend, Nightshade. He had known her for a few years, but he had never worked with her. He had heard good and bad stories about her, but that was the same for all military leaders.

"That is enough the pair of you!" Nightshade said still keeping to her seat. She was busy reading the debrief sheet that had been left on the table. She waited until silence filled the room before looking up from the sheet that she was studying. "There wasn't that easy, children?" she asked smiling showing white teeth that seemed to be sharper than they needed to be.

It was hard for Steve to see what Edward and the girl looked like from where they were sitting at the table. The two of them seemed to be keeping to the shadows well, something that was strange. He looked back at the British Prime Minster. He was talking to Nightshade who was keeping to the shadows as she talked with her boss.

"Now that everyone is here we can begin this meeting!" Churchill said putting his cigar in the fag box at his end of the table. "Margret!" he said looking to the young women who had shown Steve and Peggy into the room.

"Yes, Prime Minster?" she asked from where she was standing by the door.

"Can you please hand out the classified paperwork to the Howling Commandos along with Agent Carter and Howard Stark! There is no need to hand it to Nightshade and her team!" Churchill said as Margret passed out the paperwork to everyone apart from the three sitting at the table beside Churchill.

**Author's Note:**

> It is a scary thought as I was going through all of the works that I have done for the Infinity Avengers that I had started all of this in 2016 with this work being the first one that I had wrote up rather than the Mummy like it should have done when I had first been planning it all. Now it is now 2019 and I have only got to nearing the middle for the two latest works "Avengers and the Book of the Dead and "Supernatural: Jurassic World", both of which can be found on Fanfiction.net but they will be making their way over here as well, but when that happens I have no clue.   
> I hope that you have enjoyed both the first chapter of "Captain America: The Beginning of the Seth Wars" and "The Mummy: The Book of Dead" so please don't be afraid to leave a comment.


End file.
